This invention relates generally to fasteners, and particularly to methods and means for fastening together two sheets of metal.
Accordingly, general objects of the invention are to provide improved means and methods for fastening together two or more sheets of metal.
More specifically, it is an object of the present invention to provide a fastener for fastening together two sheets of metal, which fastener is relatively simple and economic to manufacture.
Another object of the invention is to provide a fastener which is relatively simple and economic to use in fastening two sheets of metal together.
Another object of the invention is to provide a fastener of the type described capable of fastening two sheets of metal tenaciously together and with minimal risk of subsequently becoming unfastened.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a method for fastening together two sheets of metal which method is relatively fast, simple and economic to practice.